versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoshimitsu (Tekken)
Yoshimitsu is a recurring character in the Tekken series. Not to be confused with his predecessor from the SoulCalibur series. Background The name Yoshimitsu has been carried by many warriors throughout history, but the most notable bearers of that mantle are the Yoshimitsu of the Manji Clan. Said clan was a group of chivalrous thieves that has existed since before the 1600s. Centuries after the first Yoshimitsu fought his battles, the Manji Clan continued to prosper in the modern world, now headed by a new Yoshimitsu. The swordmaster's big debut in the modern scene took place when he joined the first King of Iron Fist Tournament with the intention of stealing the tournament's funds from the Mishima Zaibatsu to give them to a poor village. During his repeated confrontations with the Mishima Zaibatsu, he met a man by the name of Bryan Fury. After Yoshimitsu saved Fury's life with help from Doctor Bosconovitch. However, after being turned into a cyborg, Bryan Fury slaughtered Yoshimitsu's allies and began wreaking havoc upon the world for no rhyme or reason. Bent on taking his revenge while upholding his duties as the leader of the Manji clan, Yoshimitsu kept on training and working to become stronger and take down Fury. Stats Attack Potency: Small City Level ''' (Consistently harms and kills Bryan, who is superior to JACK robots, which can survive an explosion that destroyed a mountain range.) | Multi-Continent Level' (Superior to JACK robots, which can destroy meteors through sheer strength) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ ' (Superior to Gun Jack, who blocked a laser that was fired from orbit by a satellite) | '''Massively Hypersonic+' (Superior to JACK 6, who flew to the atmosphere in order to intercept a meteor), possibly higher (Dodged a realistic laser at close range.) Durability: Small City Level (Takes hits from Bryan Fury, who is superior to JACK robots.) | Multi-Continent Level (Same reasoning as the canon version.) Hax: Self-healing, Poison Manipulation, Invisibility, Duplication, Soul Manipulation. Intelligence: Above Average (Has developed an extremely clever fighting style based on distracting and confusing the enemy. Often uses ingenious tactics to catch the enemy off-guard.) Stamina: Unspecified (Has no notable showings of it.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Fighting Style:' His style is known as Advanced Manji Ninjutsu. Both his moveset and his outfits are designed to be rule-breakers that confuse and humiliate the opponent. Makes use of dirty tactics like spitting poisonous gas. Makes use of plenty of spinning moves that deal repeated damage. While he shines at sword-wielding, Yoshimitsu is also quite skilled at hand-to-hand combat. Can make use of different stances to mix up his tactics: **'Meditation:' Yoshimitsu turns his back to the enemy and heals himself. It can also be used to deliver suicide attacks. **'Indian Stance:' Yoshimitsu sits down. Can be used to heal himself or to deliver attacks to the opponent's lower half. **'Manji Dragonfly:' Yoshimitsu spins his sword like a helicopter and uses it to fly. **'Flea Stance:' Yoshimitsu uses two swords as stilts and uses them to walk and jump. **'Kincho:' Yoshimitsu brandishes his Wakizashi to deliver critical strikes. *'Soul Manipulation:' Yoshimitsu has the power to manipulate his or his enemy's soul. Can absorb the enemy's soul to heal himself. Can inject his own soul into the enemy's body. *'Poison:' Yoshimitsu can spew a venomous gas directly at the opponent's face. *'Invisibility:' Yoshimitsu can turn his body completely transparent. Despite this, his silhouette can be seen if things like gasses or thermal vision are utilized. *'Teleportation:' Yoshimitsu can teleport himself in short distances. *'Flight:' By making use of his suit's wings or his Manji Dragonfly stance, he can soar through the skies. *'Cloning:' Yoshimitsu has shown the ability to clone himself. However, due to the non-standard nature of this technique, the specifics are unknown. Most likely just illusions to confuse the enemy. Techniques *'Rage:' A result of accumulated damage. Allows Yoshimitsu to unleash his Rage Art and Rage Drive. His Rage Art has him slash the enemy from every angle. His Rage Drive has him deliver a powerful palm strike. Equipment *'Yoshimitsu:' A cursed sword passed down from generations by the Manji Clan. Contains demonic energy from Soul Edge. Can divert evil energy. Can be imbued with fire and lightning. If anyone whose name is not Yoshimitsu uses this sword, they will suffer damage. *'Tachi:' A pair of black tachi swords wielded by Yoshimitsu. Slightly longer and more curved than the typical katana. *'Wakizashi:' A shorter variant of the katana. Used for assassination techniques. *'Prosthetic Arm:' A tradition of all Yoshimitsu warriors. A cybernetic prosthetic arm that can be used to block hits. Can spin its wrist at high speed. *'Smoke Bombs:' A typical ninja weapon used for distraction. Emits a puff of thick smoke that makes it impossible to see Yoshimitsu. Key Canon | Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Split a temple in half with a single slash. *Fought evenly against Raven. *Destroyed a helicopter. *Killed Bryan Fury with a single slash. *Cut through Bryan's laser cannon. *Sliced Bryan in half. Speed/Reactions *Caught up with a helicopter with a single jump. *Dodged shots from a Gatling gun. *Avoided shots from Bryan's laser cannon. *Often blitzes Bryan Fury. Durability/Endurance *Completely tanks getting shot several times. *Took hits from Bryan. *Endured getting punched through a wall. *Endures clashes with Bryan, Kunimitsu, and others. Skill/Intelligence *Became the leader of the Manji Clan. *Recovered the money that Ganryu had stolen and gave it to the inhabitants of Law's village. *Rescued Doctor Bosconotvitch from an enemy helicopter. *Helped Dr. Bosconovitch with his experiments. *Rescued Bryan Fury and got him to Dr. Bosconovitch's lab. *Rescued Ling Xiaoyu from the Mishima Zaibatsu. *Defeated Kunimitsu. Powerscaling Although Yoshimitsu has not fought a lot of different characters in the Tekken series, he often fights and defeats Bryan Fury and Raven, who scale to most of the high feats of the verse. Weaknesses *Harakiri and spinning moves cause damage to himself. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Tekken Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Bandai Namco Category:Small City Level Category:Multi-Continent Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Healing Users Category:Poison Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Sword Users